twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Index
The following Vampire Index lists all of the vampires and their coven known in the [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_series Twilight universe]. Code possesses a quantifiable supernatural talent = * bonded pair (oldest listed first) = - deceased = ♰ Covens Amazon Coven : Main article: Amazon Coven *Kachiri *Senna *Zafrina* Anchorage newborn Coven : Main article: Anchorage newborn Coven *Irina ♰ *Patrick* - Gene *Harry ♰ *Lewis *Hadley *Clovis* - Dawn *Bruno* *Paris *Sean ♰ *Curtis ♰ *Clara ♰ *Justin ♰ *Trent ♰ *Jesse ♰ Armenian Coven : Main artcile: Armenian Coven '' *Ciril *Ada* *Jadran Alasdair's Coven : ''Main article: Alasdair's Coven *Alasdair *Beitris *Gabriel* Belgian Coven : Main article: Belgian coven * Aaron* - Luciela * *Freja* *Ansgar *Folke Brazillian Coven : Main article: ''Brazilian Coven *Kallun *Yarah *Seelah *Lauun* British Coven : ''Main article: ''British Coven *Gabriel* - Helena *Joseph* - Rhona* *Arthur* - Jessica* *Adam* *Ida *William* *Ethan* *George* *Bastion* *Claud* *Allison* *Elliot* *Emily* *Evelyn* *Ethelda* *Autumn* *Naomi* *Louise* *Clancy* *Nissa* *Leland* *Kelly* *Russel ♰ - Rhonda ♰ *Catlin ♰ Bosnian Coven : ''Main article: Bosnian Coven '' *Ivo*- Anna* *Kresimir Bulgarian Coven : ''Main article: Bulgarian Coven '' *Kolya *Blaga* Belarusian coven : ''Main article: Belarusian coven '' *Bogdan *Valeriya* *Nadina *Viorel *Lutz Croation Coven : ''Main article:Croation Coven *Graeme* *Tristam *Drazan Denali Coven : Main article: Denali Coven '' *Tanya *Kate* - Garrett *Eleazar* - Carmen *Irina ♰ - Laurent ♰ *Sasha ♰ *Vasilii ♰ Danish Coven : ''Main article: Danish coven *Valentin *Carl *Inga Egyptian Coven Main article: Egyptian Coven *Amun - Kebi *Benjamin* - Tia Estonian Coven : Main article: Estonian Coven *Paavo *Loviise *Sigrid Eoessa's Coven : Main article: Eoessa's Coven '' *Eoessa* *Cliodna *Eleanor* Finnish Coven : ''Main article: Finnish coven *Basil* - Reeta *Kaisa* - Rasmus * Bismark - Vibeke* * Linus* * Lasse* * Björn * Jonsu* * Sirkku* * Heini * Arja* * Taavi* * Tarja ♰ *Eljas ♰* - Karin ♰ *Agust ♰ - Zita ♰ Georgian Coven : Main article: ''Georgian Coven * Vili German Coven : ''Main article: German Coven *Sonney* *Vidina *Amsel ♰ Helka's Coven : Main article: Helka's coven '' *Helka ♰ *Jaska ♰ *Vibeke* Hungarian Coven : ''Main article: Hungarian Coven '' *Teodor *Rita* *Elek *Henrik Icelandic Coven : ''Main article: Icelandic coven '' *Kettil *Elfo *Jarl *Ture *Stellan *Sanna *Ruth Lativan Coven : ''Main article: Lativan Coven '' *Jelena* Leonhard's Coven : ''Main article: Leonhard's Coven *Leonhard* Liechtenstein Coven : Main article: Liechtenstein coven '' *Flora* *Ofrah *Fedor *Artie* ♰ - Eugenia ♰ *Therese Moldovan Coven : ''Main article: Moldovan Coven '' *Viku *Nastya *Andrei *Rustam* Mariam's coven : ''Main article: Mariam's coven *Mariam *Margaret* *Eleanor* *Eve* *Ophelia* Monégasque coven : Main article: Monégasque Coven *Gerard *Cece* *Noah *Daniel Makenna's Coven : Main article: Makenna's Coven *Makenna - Charles* *Patrick* - Gene Manolo's Coven : Main article:Manolo's Coven *Manolo* - Candice* *Phileas New mexican coven : Main article: New mexican coven *Cherie * *Marshall * *Virgil *Irving Nelson's Coven : Main article: Nelson's Coven *Nelson *Reece* *Deveaux* *Samson Olympic Coven : Main article: Olympic Coven *Carlisle Cullen - Esme Cullen *Edward Cullen* - Bella Cullen (née Swan)* *Rosalie Hale - Emmett Cullen *Alice Cullen* - Jasper Hale* *Alistair* - Cecil Cullen* *Renesmee Cullen* - Jacob Black Raoul's Coven : Main article: Raoul's Coven *Raoul* ♰ - Misty ♰ *Kevin ♰ *Casey ♰ *Steve* *Victor ♰ Romanian coven : Main article: Romanian coven *Stefan - Unnamed mate ♰ *Vladimir - Unnamed mate ♰ Roxanne's coven : Main article: Roxanne's coven *Roxanne *Mitia *Cassandra *Ophelia Russian Coven Main article: Russian Coven *Ilsa* - Boris *Vincent* *Sushard* *Surčin* *Teresea - Nathaniel Scottish Coven : Main article: Scottish Coven *Elda *Agatha *Rosemary* *Islay *Jean Steve's Coven : Main article: Steve's Coven *Steve* - Shelly *Dahlia* Spanish coven : Main article: Spanish Coven *Nora* Swedish Coven : Main article: Swedish Coven *Prewett* - Elphias* *Saemus* *Phineas* *Guthrie* *Cygnus* Swiss Coven : Main article: Swiss Coven *Lars Turkish Coven : Main article: Turkish Coven * Salim * * Salome* Ukraine Coven : Main article: Ukraine Coven *Kottke - Breha *Wyvern* *Sinéad* Valdia's Coven *Chalide* - Teckla* *Irina* *Katrina* ♰ *Lux *Soka* *Talzin* ♰ *Vladimir - Elsa *Vostok* - Valdia* Volturi : Main Article: Volturi '' *Aro* - Sulpicia *Marcus* - Didyme* ♰ *Caius - Athenodora *Chelsea* - Afton* *Corin* *Demetri* *Felix *Heidi* *Jane* *Alec* *Renata* *Santiago Welsh coven : ''Main article: Welsh coven *Godfrey - Morgan * *Eustace *Sperling * *Wimark * *Hamon Nomads Main article: Nomads The American Nomads (partial) *Gina* *Senya* *Griffin *Priscilla *Edith *Trish *Scott *Erika The South American Nomads (partial) *Rigardo *Miguel * *Mahidevran *Greta *Mina *Neideen The European Nomads (partial) *Licht* *Basil* *Noah *Neeve* *Valeriya* *Lutz *Alistair* *Morgan *Vardan *Octavia *Licht* *Orco* *Richter *Matilda Other Nomads (partial) *Oengus *Vevila* *Isaac* *Bela *Ruben *Rasmus *Deneve *Caleb *Flavian *Lucrezia *Orsay Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Vampires Category:Covens Category:Vampire Index